random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Junction/Episodes/Waterproof Model
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Corrin and Kana at the complaints department) Corrin: Okay, there's a complaint from Susie - about how no one goes to the water park. Kana: How will we address that complaint? Corrin: My suggestion is to host a party of sorts at the water park... I'm not sure if it will work, but a last resort is as good as any resort. (Corrin starts typing his idea on the typewriter) Corrin: Ugh... this typewriter is getting on my nerves... Kana: Papa, I was wondering if you could tell me a story... Corrin: A story? Kana: Yes. Since it takes so long to type, I thought that we could spend that time talking... Corrin: As long as it doesn't distract me. (we later see Susie at the water park, carrying her pool cleaning kit) Susie: This pool has gone visitor-free for almost two weeks... whenever I think there's going to be a visitor, it's either a member of staff or... or Sanae Kochiya... (dramatic flashback. Sanae walks into the pool area) Susie: Oh, hello! Are you here to swim? Sanae: Swim? Susie: Yes. You know, that thing that involves water? Sanae: Please! I'd rather choke on a chocolate orange than spend one minute in chlorine-infested waters! Susie: Okay... (eerie silence) Changing rooms are on your far left. Only rental swimwear is allowed. (Sanae shows intense concern. End of flashback) Susie: Oh, Sanae! What kind of person would play with my mind li- (Susie sees a letter in her mailbox. She opens it, revealing Corrin's suggestion) Susie: Hmm... host a party at the water park... may or may not work... it sounds like a very good idea! All I need is a theme! (later, we see Susie making invitations for the party) Susie: I think that a tropical theme will work best... (pause) ...yes, I'd say that it's good. Basic, but good. (a montage of Susie decorating the pool to have a tropical appearance. Then, cut to the entrance to the pool area, which Miroir cautiously walks into) Miroir: Alright, so according to the invite, it should be right around here... (a hologram of Susie suddenly appears) Susie: Hello, visitor, and welcome to the water park. On your left are the changing rooms. In that room, we have specially made machines which allow you to alternate between your current clothes and rental swimwear... Miroir: Alrighty then! Time to get this party started! (Miroir walks into the changing room. Then, quickly transition to Miroir after he leaves the changing room, now in rental swimwear) Miroir: Right... now how do I get into the pool from here? (cut to Brainz's room. Brainz is looking through a photo album showing him and an older, unknown zombie. As a Roombot walks in, Brainz quickly shuts the book and hides it.) Roombot: EXCUSE ME, BUT YOU HAVE AN INVITE. (Brainz reads the invite) Brainz: A pool party? Does the hotel even has a pool? Roombot: INDEED. THE POOL IS THIS WAY. Brainz: Wait, I'll bring Octavio. He'll be overjoyed at the sound of a pool party! (we see the Ylissean Butterflies, entering the pool area) Lucina: I'm excited to see what will happen at this party. Inigo: Um... I don't think that I should go swimming... Owain: Why not? Inigo: Well, since once of my legs is shorter than the other... Owain: Ah, that makes sense. Severa: I'm sure you'll be okay, Inigo. Maybe you can just spend time at the hot spring... Lucina: How can you be sure that this pool has a hot spring? Severa: I'm just certain that there is! (Lucina, Owain and Severa walk into the changing room. Inigo waits, taking time to think) Inigo: (I've never been swimming before... I know that I shouldn't do it because of my condition... but I'd love to try it out, even if just for a few minutes...) (Inigo walks into the changing room. Then, quickly transition to the group after they leave the changing room) Lucina: Okay, let's divide up our options. Each of us will go to and explore a different section of the pool. (the others nod. The group then walk off - Lucina and Severa head to the right, while Inigo and Owain head to the right) Inigo: You know, Owain, I think that this swimwear really suits you. Owain: Hey, thanks! (transition to Sanae, sitting by the pool in rental swimwear) Susie: Oh, good to see you, Sanae. Have you changed your mind about swimming? Sanae: No, I have not. I'm trying to find inspiration for my card game. Susie: Inspiration, huh? What's your card game based on? Sanae: Anime surfboarding. Susie: Ah... maybe watching the swimmers will give you ideas? Sanae: I sure hope so... (pan across the pool, viewing Corrin and Kana) Kana: I'm s-scared... Corrin: Don't be. There's nothing to be afraid of when venturing through water. Kana: Are you sure? Corrin: Of course I'm sure. If you still don't feel like getting wet, I'll carry you. That way, you won't have to worry about touching the water. (Kana nods. Corrin then lifts her onto his shoulders) Kana: Wh-where are we going? Corrin: Hmm... I'll figure out on the way... (cut to Sanae) Sanae: Anime surfboarding is too specific of a topic... I need to think of something with more diversity... ah! How about anime water in general? (Sanae writes down her ideas on a notepad) Sanae: All I need is a name. Something eye-catching. Something that everyone can approve of... (pause) ...well, almost everyone. (Aya and Kareta walk into view) Sanae: Kareta, you know Japanese, don't you? Kareta: Yes, I do. Sanae: Well, I was asking if you could translate "concern of life within the ocean" for me. Aya: Why exactly? Sanae: I'm just wondering. (Kareta takes out some paper, then writes "concern of life within the ocean", then copies that out in Japanese letters, and then writes the translation) Kareta: Here. (gives Sanae the paper) Sanae: Umi no naka no jinsei no kenen? This. Is. Perfect! Aya: Hang on, what was that for? Sanae: A card game. Kareta: Title of the card game, or the name of one thing? Sanae: The first one. Aya: In that case, I suggest getting rid of the "no"s. (cut to Brainz trying to push DJ Octavio in the pool) DJ Octavio: Nooo! I don't wanna go in! Brainz: Are you scared? DJ Octavio: No... I just want to perform my music at the party! Brainz: This is a tropical party, I don't think your dubstep music would match. DJ Octavio: No! Dubstep would totally fit the party! Brainz: Just go in the water! DJ Octavio: I'm allergic to water! Brainz: YOU'RE AN OCTOPUS! DJ Octavio: I'm an Octarian! Brainz: Look, let's just go to the hot spring instead. DJ Octavio: Ok... A hot spring sounds like the exact opposite of water! (Sanae can't help but giggle.) (Move over to Aya and Kareta, standing by two transparent doors) Kareta: Okay, so these two doors lead to rooms full of heat? Aya: Apparently so. On the left is something hot and dry, on the right something hot and wet... Kareta: Hmm... which one to choose... Aya: Well, I'll be writing my magazine by the water slides, round the back. Kareta: Okay. Just expect me to be white-hot to the touch when you see me next. (cut to the Kirbies, selling refreshments. Then, transition over to a queue for the water slides) Winona: I don't know how to feel about these water slides... I've heard that they all drop straight down... Owain: Drop straight down? Winona: Yes. I have no idea how that works, although I'm sure that the experience will be all the more exhilarating... Owain: Well, exhilaration is what I like most about water slides! (A hologram of Susie appears at the top of the stairs) Susie: Next two riders, step forwards. (Inigo and Owain step forwards) Inigo: How can we tell which slide is the least scary? Owain: The bigger the trapdoor, the smoother the ride. Inigo: Okay... I'll choose the green slide... Owain: Try sounding more enthusiastic! (back to the Kirbies, selling their refreshments to Asuka) Asuka: Hmm... do you have any Futomaki rolls? (a Kirby shakes his head) Asuka: Well, what sushi do you have? (the Kirby holds up a menu) Asuka: You don't sell real sushi? Just rice? (the Kirby nods) ???: If ya need sushi, I'm the guy to talk to! (Asuka turns around, revealing King Dedede) King Dedede: I've got all the sushi you could dream of! Futomaki rolls, you name it! Asuka: Okay, cool! And you are... King Dedede: King Dedede! King of Dreamland, drum enthusiast, and convenience store owner! (King Dedede hands Asuka his business card) Asuka: Okay, King Dididi. Can I buy some Futomaki rolls? King Dedede: My name's Dedede! But sure, here are the rolls. (Asuka pays for the Futomaki rolls and leaves. King Dedede walks over to the kirbies) King Dedede: That'll teach you to widen your menu options. (Cut to the hot spring) DJ Octavio: I was wrong! This place is hot AND wet! Brainz: Don't be such a baby. It's just water! DJ Octavio: IT'S CRUEL, UNFORGIVING POISONOUS CHEMICALS! Brainz: It's just hydrogen and oxygen with some chlorine added. DJ Octavio: SEE? CHEMICALS! Brainz: Ugh, this is hopeless. I'm gonna go enjoy myself in the pool. (Over at the general pool area, where "Water Land" from Kirby's Epic Yarn is playing, Owain and Inigo emerge from what look like trapdoors in the walls, landing in the water) Owain: That. Was. Awesome. (pause) Inigo? Hey, Inigo, are you there? (Inigo emerges from the water) Inigo: That was... well... eventful. Owain: Aww, were you scared to death? Inigo: No, I wasn't. (pause) Honestly, though, you were really brave. Even Miroir has no intention to go down the blue slide... (Slow transition to Lucina and Severa, seen on a large display of a pirate ship) Severa: What's a pirate ship doing in here? Lucina: It must have been for the party. Severa: Who would put the time and effort into making a giant display just for a party? Lucina: Someone without any customers would. (transition to Youmu and Yuyuko, walking around the pool area. They come across Sanae, who is still writing notes) Yuyuko: Why, hello, Sanae. Sanae: It's good to see you, Yuyuko. Youmu: Sanae, may I ask why you're not in the pool? Sanae: I can't swim. I'm just looking for inspiration for this card game of mine. Youmu: What kind of card game? (Sanae shows her plans to Youmu) Youmu: "Umi Naka Jinsei Kenen. A card game about water sports. Taking inspiration from Yu-Gi-Oh, the Pokemon card game, maybe Plants vs. Zombies Heroes..." Yuyuko: My, that sounds like a fascinating plan. Sanae: I've come up with fifty ideas for cards already - twenty character cards, ten fish cards, ten environment cards and ten light cards. Yuyuko: Hang on... ten light cards? How does your imagination work in such a way? Sanae: Being a traditional shrine maiden in the modern world gives a lot of time to think. (we see Seija attempting a handstand underwater. Corrin, still carrying Kana, accidentally walks into her, causing him to drop Kana into the water) Seija: I couldn't have drowned because of you! Corrin: I'm sorry, Seija, I just... Seija: That's not okay. I might not need to get out of the water and into the miscomfort of my office... (Kana emerges) Kana: Who's this? Corrin: Seija Kijin. She tries to locate ways in and out of the hotel. Kana: Why is she talking backwards? Corrin: That's typical behaviour for an Amanojaku... (We then see Miroir, hopelessly lost) Miroir: This pool went from empty to crowded in a few short minutes... what am I going to do? In fact, how can I- (Miroir looks up to see the hot spring, where DJ Octavio is tied to a rope on the ceiling. Brainz is holding a lever) Brainz: YOU ARE GOING IN THIS POOL, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! (Brainz pulls the lever and DJ Octavio plunges headfirst into the pool) DJ Octavio: NOOOOOO- Hey, this isn't half bad! Brainz: Finally... I can actually go in the pool now. Susie: Attention swimmers! The party is now over. Brainz: ... (Cut to Susie) Susie: Wow, this party was a great success! Sanae: And I've now planned my new card game! DJ Octavio: And I've overcome my fear of water! Brainz: And I've- (Brainz accidentally shoves a passing Roombot into the pool. It explodes, covering everybody in ashes) Brainz: ...Was that a waterproof model? (credits play) (post-credits scene. Orange is seen cleaning the pool area while watching an anime adaption of Miranda) Customer (from Miranda): You know, stress is not good for the body! Stevie (from Miranda): Look, why don't you go for a nice massage? Miranda: No. The last time I got stuck in the head hole, it wasn't relaxing. Customer: Yoga. Miranda: Don't say yoga! I'm not allowed back! (a flashback showing a yoga class) Yoga Instructor: And breathe in... (breathes) ...and let it all out. Miranda: Oh, well, it's my mum. She never listens to my needs and it really winds me up! (back to Orange, still cleaning) Orange: We really must start making our Roombots waterproof. I mean, how would I like it if I blew up whenever I dipped in a hot spring? (brief pause) Orange: Although come to think of it, what business does a cookie have in a hot spring? Category:Time Junction